


Space Parents

by Bow_Ties



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But also the best, F/F, Fluff, I promise there's no surprise angst in this one, One Shot, Thirteen is a disaster parent, for now, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_Ties/pseuds/Bow_Ties
Summary: A day in the lives of the Doctor, Yaz and their fourteen-year-old daughter.Featuring TARDIS meddling, Time Lord shenanigans and, of course, lots of Thasmin.





	Space Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to pandoraspockz for being an awesome beta,  
and special thanks to JTrack2 and maglex for helping me buff some stuff out! Your input helped a lot and definitely made this story better <3
> 
> I promise this is pure fluff and no angst ninjas were involved in creating this story ;)

The TARDIS console room was emitting a series of intense bleeps, the walls changing colours what felt like every couple of seconds. 

“I know, I know,” Yaz sighed. Over the years, even though her connection with the TARDIS had never reached the level of the Doctor’s, she had developed a sort of intuition when it came to the ship’s feelings. Right now, the time travelling machine was obviously nervous about what was coming up, a feeling Yaz shared, yet tried to keep in check for the sake of the other people in her life.

“I got it!”

The Doctor practically fell into the console room, an electronic device hauled over her shoulder. The size of the thing was enormous, and she had to use both hands in order to balance it and keep it from hitting the floor.

Yaz closed her eyes for a second. She really should have seen this coming.

“Babe,” she groaned. “What have you done to my camera?”

As she opened her eyes again, she watched a very excited Time Lord put the device down on the floor, briefly pointing her sonic screwdriver at it, which caused the tripod to expand, firmly grounding the camera.

“I soniced it!” she exclaimed, grinning. Another brief point of her sonic, and what had previously been a simple camcorder sprang open, glowing slightly while at least five little screens shot out at the sides. “It records in 12D now! We can have a holographic reproduction of the event whenever we like. Isn’t it brilliant?”

A bleep from the TARDIS caused the Doctor to look up, frowning. “Of course you’re getting to see it. Don’t be silly.”

“Honey, I don’t think we can just bring this to a school without causing -“

“What  _ is  _ that?”

Yaz leaned to the side, seeing their daughter standing in the console room, already wearing her coat, eyeing the “camera” with a fascinated look on her face.

_ Aaand I’ve lost,  _ Yaz thought as the fourteen year old rushed towards the Doctor.

“How many dimensions does it record? Why is it glowing? Are those the 238th gen convex lenses you talked about on Thelorex?” the little brunette circled the object while talking, poking bits of it here and there, leaning down to examine the underside of the camera, brows furrowed in concentration.

Yaz couldn’t help a smile from stretching across her face as she watched her wife’s chest puff up in pride while explaining every detail to their daughter. The two truly were two peas in a pod. Both of them were complete disasters with a knack for tinkering with electronics (and accidentally blowing them up, as Yaz had learned quite early on) and had hearts of gold. Most days, they drove Yaz completely insane, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. After all, her one and a half Time Lords were the best thing that had ever happened to her.

As the walls around Yaz changed colour again to a deeper red, she glanced at the watch on her wrist, set to Earth time. “Girls, we gotta go.”

As their kid turned away from the camera, Yaz could see a sudden realisation dawn on the girl’s face, who immediately started worrying at her bottom lip.

Walking towards her, Yaz bent down slightly so that she could look her in the eyes. As their gazes met, the warm hazel of her daughter’s eyes sent Yaz right back to the day she first saw them.

_ “She has your eyes,” Yaz said, smiling softly at the little bundle in her arms, cheeks still rosy from the effort of giving birth. _

_ “And your smile,” the Doctor replied, eyes wide as she looked at their daughter in wonder. _

_ After a few beats of silence, Yaz spoke again. _

_ “About her name.” _

_ “Whatever feels right to you,” the Doctor said, smiling softly. _

_ “I was thinking, sometimes people name their kids after their best friend.” _

_ The Doctor frowned. “Ryan? It’s a bit unusual but I guess that would work.” _

_ Yaz laughed, shaking her head. “No, silly. I was thinking of somebody else.” _

_ “Oh?” _

“Donna,” Yaz said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her daughter’s ear. “You know we are very proud of you, no matter how today goes. It’s daunting to go up in front of people, but the most important thing is that you have fun, alright? The rest doesn’t matter.”

Letting go of her bottom lip, Donna nodded, looking up at the Doctor who was grinning. “You got this, kiddo.” The blonde said, holding out a closed fist, and with a small smile, Donna bumped it with her own.

As Yaz stood up and the family turned towards the doors, the TARDIS once again started bleeping urgently at them.

“It’s not that cold,” Donna mumbled, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

Another bleep.

“I’m good.”

Another series of noises, this time, Yaz was sure, sounding slightly reprimanding.

“Fiiine,” Donna groaned, turning around towards the console. A part of it sprung open, revealing a familiar rainbow coloured scarf inside.

“Oh! I wondered where that had gone,” the Doctor exclaimed, taking it out of the console. Smiling, she wrapped it around her daughter’s neck. “Defeated a Dalek while wearing this, I’m sure it’ll bring you luck.”

“Was that the one with the microwave?” Donna asked, eyes immediately lighting up. “I love that story!”

“I know you do,” Yaz said, stepping besides the two to gently hurry them along. “But we’re already running late because  _ somebody _ had a bit of trouble parking the TARDIS.”

“Excuse me!” the Doctor exclaimed. “I parked her perfectly.”

At the TARDIS emitting a noise that almost sounded like laugh to Yaz, Donna snorted. “She said she had to park herself.”

“I don’t like you teaming up on me,” the blonde grumbled as they all finally made their way out of the ship.

“But you love us,” Yaz said, planting a soft kiss on her wife’s cheek.

Turning slightly red, the Doctor couldn’t help it as a smile tucked at the corner of her lips. “Yeah I do.”

\---

The school auditorium was already bustling with activity as Yaz and the Doctor stepped inside, having said goodbye to Donna, who needed to get ready for her appearance, just a moment ago.

Yaz tried to ignore the curious looks they were getting for carrying their frankly massive electrical equipment around. The Doctor however, as always, seemed completely unfazed by it all, eyeing the rows in front of them in order to find some free spots for them.

“There!” she suddenly called out, marching ahead with a determined look on her face, Yaz following closely behind.

It turned out the Doctor had an amazing eye and they were able to snatch seats relatively in the middle of the auditorium. As the blonde went about setting up the camera, half-hiding her sonic under her coat, Yaz saw the man sitting in front of them turning around with a questioning look on his face.

“Is that… a camera?” he asked, eyeing the device.

“Yes!” the Doctor answered cheerfully. “I took one of your regular human camcorders and made it more efficient. You guys haven’t gotten that multiple dimensions thing quite figured out yet, so I had to help myself.”

“I… what?” The guy was looking completely bewildered now, mouth falling wide open as he watched the multiple screens shoot out with a soft  _ szrrrrrp. _

“My wife just likes to tinker,” Yaz said, feeling a beat of sweat starting to roll down her neck. 

“And to joke around. Right, honey?” She made sure to put extra emphasis on the last bit of her sentence, staring intently at the Doctor.

“Oh. Oh, yes! Me, jokes, yes, I make them. A lot. As humans do. Which we definitely all are. Just some humans here, among ourselves, doing human things.”

_ Oh God she’s not going to stop. _

Feeling herself starting to slightly panic, Yaz grabbed a hold of the Doctor’s hand, squeezing it tightly while she kept a stiff smile screwed onto her face. The Time Lord seemed to get the hint, stopping her onslaught of words and instead grinning widely at the man.

_ We look like lunatics _ , Yaz thought while still smiling at the man.

Grumbling something unintelligible into his beard, he finally turned back around, shaking his head.

Yaz looked over at the Doctor, who had a guilty look on her face. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “This regeneration is a lot more socially awkward than the one before, I -“

Putting a hand on her neck, Yaz just pulled the other woman towards her, pressing their lips together. After all those years, she still sometimes couldn’t believe that she just got to kiss the Doctor.

“I like it when you do that,” the Time Lord mumbled as Yaz drew back.

Laughing, Yaz leaned in for a short peck on the blonde’s lips. “I know you do.”

They turned back towards the stage just as the lights in the auditorium dimmed, and the Doctor quickly pressed a series of buttons on the camera, starting the recording.

Yaz couldn’t help herself from nervously reaching for her wife’s hand as soon as the play started. They had surprised Donna with a trip to the very first performance when she had gotten the role, letting her shake hands with The Bard himself. Obviously, they had gotten tangled up in a chase with some giant cyborg bugs just a couple of minutes later, but as Donna had put it: Worth it.

They had wanted to give Donna as normal of a childhood as they could, and that included letting her go to a regular school on earth, only popping off for space adventures during the holidays. The TARDIS had remained their home throughout the years, which came with its own challenges. Like when seven year old Donna had come home announcing that she had invited her friends over for a playdate, leaving the Doctor and Yaz with no other option but to spontaneously “borrow” Graham’s house for the day. The poor man hadn’t known what was happening when he came home from a day of running errands, only to find five young children denying him entry to his own home, which had been designated “a very secret space station.” 

Staying mostly in the same place for so many years had made the Doctor restless at times, but she had reassured Yaz that it would be alright.

_ “I once spent 200 years in Christmas, I’ll be fine”, the Doctor said, smiling as her legs dangled out of the TARDIS doors. They had received the news of Yaz’s pregnancy a few days earlier, both women taken completely by surprise. It was the Doctor’s first female regeneration after all, and she had never realised the possibility of her Time Lord physiology still allowing them to make a child together. But after the initial shock, both women had found their hearts swelling at the thought of raising a child of their own. _

_ “Christmas? You celebrated Christmas every day for 200 years?” Yaz asked, clutching her cup of tea. As with a lot of the Doctor’s stories, she wasn’t quite sure whether or not the blonde was pulling her leg, or actually being serious. Most of the time, despite her believing it would be the first, it turned out to be the latter. _

_ “No no, not Christmas the holiday. Christmas the town! Lovely people. I had to defend them from…” The Doctor frowned. “Well, pretty much everything.” _

_ Yaz lifted an eyebrow. _

_ “Ah”, the Doctor sighed, smiling. “Well, I suppose it all began with a crack in a wall…” _

  
  


Sitting there watching their daughter act her heart out on stage, Yaz knew that they had made all the right decisions in making sure the girl had a human childhood. As the big scene started playing out in front of them, Juliet waking up to a lifeless Romeo, Yaz suddenly heard a soft sobbing sound next to her, turning to find the Doctor a complete mess, tears and snot running down her face as she used her scarf to wipe some of it away. Her eyes were filled with so much love and pride that it made Yaz’s own heart swell, and she felt her own tears threatening to spill. 

Noticing the state they were both in, the Doctor covered their intertwined hands with her free one, squeezing them softly. They sat like that, huddled together and holding on to each other as they watched the final scene play out on stage.

When the curtain fell, the Doctor was out of her seat a second later, frantically clapping and calling out “bravo!” over and over. As Donna walked onto the stage for her bow, Yaz jumped up next to her, smiling broadly at their daughter, who turned bright red, yet grinned as she took in the applause surrounding her.

Yaz thought that she had never felt that proud of anything in her entire life.

\---

Afterwards, Yaz and the Doctor waited around in the school’s entryway, the camera now resting against the wall next to them. The Doctor, with the help of Yaz, had managed to clean up and make herself look acceptable again, although Yaz still noticed the occasional, frankly quite adorable sniffle.

Soon enough, Donna walked around the corner, cheeks still tinted red from all the excitement, stopping in front of them and nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another.

“So? Not as good as the original, I know, but -”

“Are you kidding!” the Doctor exclaimed, scooping down to lift the girl up in a hug, twirling her around. “You were  _ brilliant _ !”

“Mooom!” Donna protested. “I’m not a toddler anymore!”

Still, as the Doctor put her back down on the floor, Yaz could see the pride shimmering in their girl’s eyes. Wrapping her own arms around her, she hugged her tight. “You were so good, beti. We’re so proud.”

“Thanks, ma,” Donna grinned. “Can I stay over at Sara’s tonight? She said her dad made some snacks for everyone and we could have a movie night or something, you know, celebrate.”

“Sara? That’s Sara Rendall?”

Donna nodded.

“Alright then. You know where we’re parked, and you’ve got your phone so you can reach us?”

“Yup,” the girl replied, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Yaz eyed it, noticing something being definitely different about the device.

“Donna -”

“Mom soniced it,” Donna grinned. “It opens doors now, too.”

Yaz looked up at the Doctor, who was putting on her best “I’m innocent” expression, looking anywhere but Yaz’s eyes. 

“Doctor,” Yaz started, and watched the Time Lord gulp at the lack of a term of endearment. “We talked about this.  _ Multiple _ times.”

Shifting her weight around nervously, just as their daughter had done a moment before, the blonde stuttered. “What uhm” she began, shoving her hands into her pockets. “What if she’s locked in somewhere? She should be safe at all times.”

Looking back and forth between her grinning daughter and her blushing wife, the brunette sighed, deciding to let it go for today. It was a special day after all.

“Alright”, she finally said. “Off you go, and text us, ok? We’re really very proud of you, Donna.”

“Thanks ma”, Donna smiled. And with a small wave, the girl was off, running down the hallway to be greeted by her friends.

Yaz looked up at the Doctor, who was watching their daughter walking out the building, her laughter ringing down the hallway. 

“You made a very awesome half-human, Yaz,” the blonde finally said.

Yaz laughed, remembering the Doctor saying something similar, a very long time ago.

“You made a very awesome half-Time Lord.”

Looking over at her wife, the Doctor smiled softly as she took Yaz’s hand into her own. “Back to the TARDIS?”

“Yeah,” Yaz replied, squeezing her hand gently. “Back home.”

\---

They sat in the console room later that night, watching the holographic projection of Donna’s scenes - the Doctor had been right, Yaz had to begrudgingly admit, there was something about watching it like this - the TARDIS emitting the occasional happy and, Yaz was sure, proud, bleep. The Doctor’s arm was firmly placed around Yaz’s shoulder, holding on to her tightly as she rested her head on the Time Lord’s chest. She could feel herself slowly starting to doze off in the comfort and safety of her wife’s arms, faintly registering the recording switching off in the background.

“Yaz?” the Doctor asked quietly.

“Hm?”

Yaz looked up at her, blinking sleepily.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Smiling, Yaz leaned up to softy place a kiss on the blonde’s lips. A moment later, the Doctor’s hand slipped into her curls, pulling her closer, deepening their kiss.

Suddenly, Yaz felt very awake as she realised that for the first time in a very long time, they had their home all to themselves for the night. Shifting, she swung her leg over the Doctor’s, straddling the Time Lord while bringing both her hands to the sides of blonde's face.

“Yaz!” the Doctor suddenly exclaimed, looking panicked as she pulled her head back, eyes wide.

“What? What is it?” Yaz asked, confused and anxious at the look on her wife’s face.

“We didn’t ask.”

“What?”

“Will there be boys at Sara Rendall’s party?”

After a moment of silence, watching the Time Lord’s face fill with utter terror at the scenarios she was clearly building in her head, Yaz couldn’t help but break out into loud, heartfelt laughter.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she said between breaths. “I really do love you.”

The Time Lord was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

“But what if -”

“She kissed Benjamin Tucker last week.”

Yaz looked at the Doctor, who was staring back with eyes like saucers.

“She  _ what? _ ”

Putting a calming hand onto her wife’s cheek, Yaz smiled.

“Don’t worry, she said she didn’t like it. Too wet. I think we’re safe for now.”

Letting out a relieved sigh, the Doctor put her own hand over Yaz’s, closing her eyes as she leaned into the touch. The Time Lord was definitely not ready to have that kind of conversation with her daughter, and if she was being perfectly honest, she would probably never be.

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s company in silence, until Yaz started feeling a little bit of impatience at the back of her mind.

“Now,” she whispered, leaning down to let her lips brush over the blonde’s cheek. “I believe we were kind of in the middle of something before?”

She pulled back just in time to see her wife’s eyes turn dark, a wicked grin spreading over her face.

“Yes. Yes I believe we were.”

Before Yaz could say or do anything else, the Doctor had somehow managed to turn her around, slipping one arm underneath her knees while the other got a secure hold of her shoulders. Standing up, now carrying a surprised Yaz in her arms, the blonde started walking towards one of the corridors.

“Yasmin Khan,” she said, smiling while leaning down to kiss the woman in her arms. “The best person I’ve ever met.”

And as they made their way towards their bedroom, Yaz was sure that in the bleeping of the TARDIS behind her, she could almost hear a voice grumbling, “Well what about me?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> The plan is to eventually turn this story into a series consisting of different moments from their lives. So if you have an idea of what you would like to see next, hit me up! I can't promise anything since uni starts next week, but I will definitely try :) You can reach me on Twitter or on Tumblr, I am @fuxdeiflswued :)


End file.
